In the LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, from the Release-8, ACB (Access Class Barring) for Data is specified as a method for controlling call origination of a data call other than an urgent call in a mobile station UE.
In the ACB for Data, the mobile station UE determines, based on ac-BarringFactor (communication success rate) included in ac-BarringForMO-Data included in SIB2, whether to control call origination of the data call other than the urgent call.
Specifically, the mobile station UE, upon determining to control call origination of the data call other than the urgent call, activates “Tbarring (control timer)” only for a duration (Tbarring) calculated from ac-BarringTime included in the ac-BarringForMO-Data. Moreover, during the time period in which the Tbarring is active, the mobile station UE controls call origination of the data call other than the urgent call. FIG. 1 shows an example of operations performed inside a mobile station UE when the ACB for Data is invoked.
Moreover, in the LTE system, from the Release-9, SSAC (Service Specific Access Control) is specified as a method for controlling call origination of a VoLTE (Voice over LTE) call (e.g., IMS PS voice call) in Multi Media TELephony (MMTEL) function in a mobile station UE (e.g., see Non-Patent Document 1). FIG. 2 shows an example of operations performed inside a mobile station UE and by a mobile communication network (shown by “NW” in the drawing) when the SSAC is invoked.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the SSAC, the mobile station UE determines, based on the ac-BarringFactor included in ssac-BarringForMMTEL-Voice or ssac-BarringForMMTEL-Video included in the SIB2, whether to control call origination of a VoLTE call. Specifically, the mobile station UE, upon determining to control call origination of the VoLTE call, activates the “Tbarring (control timer)” only for a time duration (Tbarring) calculated from the ac-BarringTime included in the ssac-BarringForMMTEL-Voice or the ssac-BarringForMMTEL-Video. Moreover, during the time period in which the Tbarring is active, the mobile station UE controls call origination of the VoLTE call.
In the LTE system, from the Release-8, RRC Connection Reject control is specified by which a mobile communication network (specifically, a radio base station eNB) can reject a radio access thereto by a mobile station UE depending on an operation policy. FIG. 3 shows an example of operations performed inside a mobile station UE and by a network when the RRC Connection Reject control is invoked.
As shown in FIG. 3, a mobile station UE, upon receiving RRC Connection Reject from a mobile communication network, activates “T302 (wait timer)” only for a time duration (waitTime) notified of by the RRC Connection Reject. Moreover, during the time period in which the T302 is active, the mobile station UE does not execute a radio access. FIG. 4 shows an example of operations performed inside a mobile station UE while the Tbarring or the T302 is active.